One Boring Saturday
by AmazonWariorPrincess
Summary: Draco is bored one Hogsmeadeless Saturday and entertains himself with a boring Harry...turns out Harry has some tricks up his sleve! Written from Draco's POV. Slash!


_**Title: **_One Boring Saturday

_**Author: **_AmazonWariorPrincess

_**Rating:**_ Teen

_**Warning: **_None really... not very graphic... just a little bit of stuff... but it is slash so if you're not into that, don't read this!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The omnipotent being that is J.K. Rowling who rules my world owns all the characters, setting... etc. I am making not profit from this!

_**Author's Note: **_Hi! Hope you like this one! Just something quick I wrote! I'm not great with oneshots, I prefer to explain the whole story, but I liked this one!

_**One Boring Saturday**_

Draco Malfoy sauntered down a hall on the fourth floor.

It was Saturday. Hogsmeade day.

Draco had been banned from going today because of a little... disagreement with Potter earlier that week.

Considering some of their past... situations, Draco thought that it was entirely unnecessary that Professor Flitwick banned them from this trip. Well, actually, he thought Potter deserved it but whatever.

He had been trapped in the Slytherin common room all morning with Millicent Bulstrode who had been trying futilely to seduce him.

How hard was it for her to understand that he was _gay_? He had slept with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and even a few Gryffindors and all of them had been _male_! And it's not like it was a secret, the whole school knew! But for some reason, that stupid cow wouldn't leave him alone!

Draco turned down the next corridor looking for some small first or second year to torment. Sadly for Draco, there was no one in sight to relieve him of his boredom.

He turned another corner just deciding to head down to the kitchens for something chocolaty when he saw something far better than a scared first year.

Potter was sitting on a step on the staircase, writing something on a piece of parchment, his charms text open beside him.

Draco smirked and strolled up to the other boy.

"What happened Potter? The first years kick you out of the common room?"

Potter didn't seem to hear Draco's question, continuing to write.

"You deaf, scar-head?"

"Sadly, no." Potter sighed exasperatedly, still not looking up.

"Then tell me, oh scarred one, what are you doing?"

Draco leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his trademark smirk set in place.

"The charms essay due Monday. Now are you done with your little 'Spanish Inquisition'?" Potter asked looking seriously uninterested.

Draco stood there looking at Potter for a minute as the packed up his things.

"You know Potter, you should lighten up," he finally said

"Excuse me?" This was not where Potter thought this conversation was going.

"You're such a _BORE_! You are _such_ a goody-two-shoes _prude_!"

Potter stared at Draco with his mouth hanging open.

Just as Draco was about to make a comment about how leaving your mouth open was not the ideal way to catch flies, Potters face changed.

Slowly he closed his mouth, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Carefully, Potter moved his bag to the side and stood up, never breaking eye contact.

He stalked forward, slowly encroaching on Draco.

Potter moved so that Draco's back was flush against the wall. He brought his hands up on either side of Draco's head so that the blond was trapped.

Potter leaned forward so that his lips almost touched Draco's ear.

"A bore, am I?" He whispered sexually. "Just because I don't advertise my... extra curricular _activities_, doesn't mean I don't know how to have _fun_!"

Somehow the brunette managed to make that simple statement so sensual Draco was biting his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"Where do you think those Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws learned everything you like to brag about? The library?" Potter chuckled softly.

Draco shivered. The feel of Potter's hot breath on his ear combined with the meaning behind his words...Oh God!

"Honestly love," Harry's hand slowly made its way down the wall to Draco's shoulder, slipping towards his chest, "I'm not sure what you've heard, but I'm anything but boring."

The brunettes thumb tweaked Draco's nipple, causing the blond to gasp. Curious fingers crept over a chiseled six-pack until they met the top of a pair of expensive, custom-made trousers.

"I'll give you a demonstration."

Potter's mouth closed the distance between them, nipping playfully at the skin below Draco's ear. His tongue darted out to lick over the love bites as his hand slithered over the expensive fabric to grope at the blond.

Draco moaned in pleasure leaning his head back against the wall. This was certainly not what he had expected, but it was _definitely_ not unwelcome. After all, who was he to complain?

Potters lips latched themselves onto the side of Draco's neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark, as his hand moved slowly over Draco's clothed erection. Draco thrust his hips up to create more of the friction he wanted.

Potter hummed against the blond's throat and Draco snapped his hips forward, moaning loudly.

Potter's lips released the blond's neck with one last lick.

"And that love," the brunette whispered, his tongue sweeping over the shell of Draco's ear once, "is how it's done."

With one last swipe of his palm over Draco's groin, Potter turned around, grabbed his bag and left.

Draco's jaw dropped.

_What. The. Hell? What the eff was_ THAT_? Who the hell did Potter think he was? No one got away with something that that on a Malfoy without sever consequences._

Draco shrugged off the wall and stormed down the corridor to take care of his _little_ problem, all the while plotting Potter's punishment.

- - x X x - -

Draco managed to slip out of dinner early, unnoticed. It had been hell trying to hide the hickey on his neck and avoid the stupid cow Millicent Bulstrode.

He strode down the hall towards the dungeons, brooding.

Potter hadn't been at dinner. Actually, Draco hadn't seen him since their little encounter this morning.

"Who does he think he is?" Draco muttered to himself. "He can't just go around molesting people in random hallways! Bloody wanker!"

"Oh, I hope you're not talking about me," came a falsely-hurt sounding voice from his left.

Draco jumped back in surprise. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed the person leaning against the wall.

"Potter." Draco smirked. He had just come up with the perfect way to teach Potter a lesson and satisfy his own needs all in one go.

Draco strode up to the brunette.

"Potter, where did you learn your manners?" Draco's hands grabbed Potters shoulders and shoved them back against the wall, pinning him there.

"Don't you know there's a proper way to seduce somebody?"

"Oh really?" Harry smirked back, "Enlighten me!"

"Pay close attention now," he whispered, staring straight into the brunette's eyes, "I'll only explain this once."

With that Draco leaned forward and kissed him.

It was hard and passionate. Potter grabbed Draco's hips grinding them together.

Draco moaned loudly and Potter took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blond's mouth.

The brunette explored Draco's wet cavern as if trying to memorize every curve. When Potter started sucking his tongue Draco swore he could see stars.

Potter's hand made its way down to Draco's crotch for the second time that day, but something in Draco snapped.

He pulled back with a feral glint in his eyes. He grabbed Potters hand and dragged him down the hall.

Draco stopped in front of the nearest abandoned classroom and using both of his hands, Draco pushed Potter backwards into the room.

Prowling forwards, like an animal hunting down his prey, Draco straddled his fallen prize. He whipped out his wand, slamming and locking the door behind them.

For hours later, screams and moans could be heard coming up from the dungeons.

- - x X x - -

Harry waltzed into the Gryffindor common room at some un-Godly hour of the morning, a grin spread across his face.

His smile became even smugger when he saw that Ron and Hermione had waited up for him.

"Hey mate! Where've you been? We haven't seen you all day!" Ron asked as Harry made his way towards the dormitory staircase.

"You haven't been fighting with Malfoy again have you? You're going to get in deep trouble soon!" Harry chastised him with a glare.

Harry turned back around to look at her.

"Let's just say... he was... teaching me my manners!" Harry winked at his friends, and with a smirk he limped up the stairs to bed.

_**Author's Note:**_

Soooooooo? Wha'dya think? Like it? Don't? Review Please!

Oh, and to everyone who is reading my other story, A party for two, don't worry, I'm not abandoning it... I just needed a bit of a break, a change of scene and some new ideas!

_Love to all of my readers and those REALLY FREAKING HUGE COOKIES AS WELL to my __REVIEWERS__! (If that wasn't motive to get you to review, I don't know what is!)_

_**AmazonWariorPrincess =D**_


End file.
